Always Watches
by GeorgiaMaeSixx
Summary: Charli is being watched. Everywhere she goes, those two lenses follow. The Observer has found a new subject. Slenderman has given him the job of watching her, but it takes a turn for the worst...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Slenderman Mythos or TribeTwelve, just my character**

Click. The laptop switched off in an instant, and I was enveloped in darkness. The only light was that of the landing light; we kept it on in case my brother got scared in the night. I was old enough now to know that the darkness isn't scary, but whatever hid in it, whatever posed the threat, was. I carefully pulled the two winter duvets over me and made myself comfortable, shuffling until I found the right position. I rested my head against the fluffed pillows and took my glasses off, placing them on my bedside table. I enjoyed sleep. It was the only time of the day that I truly had to myself, when I could think and plan the events of the next day. Sleep found me easily, and I always drifted off in less than seven minutes.

My dreams would never be peaceful though, and I constantly suffered from nightmares. It'd happened ever since I was a child. _Ever since that trip to the forest_. I mused to myself. Usually I'd just be able to go back to sleep immediately, but this time was different somehow. I sat up and fumbled to find my glasses, and put them on. I switched the beside lamp on, to find my room empty as usual. No reason to be scared. Everything was normal. "Come on, I've got school in the morning and I need my sleep" I told myself quietly, before yawning. The bedside lamp was turned off, glasses removed, and sleep found once more. That was the last time I had woken that night, feeling like something was watching me. Huh, over active imagination. Just what my therapist said.

* * *

"Morning darling" my mom smiled, setting a plate of toast and jam in front of me. I'd eaten the same thing for breakfast for ten years. I took a bite of my breakfast as my glance wondered over to the tv, to the news report. The usual. A child had gone missing after last been sighted in a field, or some open space. "I'm dropping you off today" she added, switching the TV off with the remote. "I don't want you being taken away as well."

"Mom, I'm not a child!" I protest. She rolled her eyes at me and simply grabbed her car keys as I finished my breakfast.

"I'm not risking anything" she answered bluntly. I huffed and grabbed my schoolbag from upstairs and slung it onto my back. Mom walks outside first and gets into the car, and then I hop into the passenger side. I took my CD from my bag and put it on. No way was I sitting through club classics again. She glared at me but eventually got over it as I pretended to headbang. She hated me so much, I could tell. The drive was silent from then on concerning our lack of conversation. She really didn't like me. Dad however loved me with all his heart, because I'm his little princess.

"We're here" she rolled her eyes. I got the idea and climbed out of the car. "Make your own way home" she added, before promptly driving off back home. I sighed and held one of my bag straps. Popular wasn't a very good term to describe me. Well, I didn't even have many friends. A girl who considered herself 'my acquaintance' walked over to me with a grin plastered over her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, kind of shocked. She was never happy, so this was extremely weird.

"Nothing. It's just, I think I really like this guy" she began, twirling a curl of her blonde hair. "And I think he likes me back, and he's perfect! He's so cute and he's always kind and caring, you'd like him too. Everyone does! But he likes me so you should be jealous, because you'll never get anyone" she laughed, still messing with her hair. I took some scissors from my bag and cut off the curl she was messing with, resulting in a gasp of shock. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she screeched.

"You annoy me" I replied, before walking into school, greeted with multiple staring eyes. They stared directly into my soul and straight through me like a pane of glass. Whispers covered me. _She's the freak_, one was, and I ignored the comment and walked to my locker. Someone had thought it was funny to draw on my locker and I rubbed the art off, looking at a slip of paper that fell from being wedged in the front. The front of it was blank, and the back had simply two intersecting eyes. Wow, someone must have got bored. I screwed up the paper and threw it aside, unlocking my locker and taking the relevant books out.

History, Psychology, Technology. Yes, I took tech class. I wanted to be a photographer at one point, maybe even a camerawoman.

"Hey loser" Bram punched my arm. I called him Bram because his favourite book ever was Dracula. He's my best friend. No, not Dracula. Bram is. I don't even know his real name.

"Hey" I replied, putting the books into my bag. I zipped it closed and threw it onto my back before slamming the locker shut. I'm surprised it hasn't broken by now with all the anger it takes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...ok...well. Can I borrow your History notes?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine" I sighed, taking them from my bag. He always used me like this for my homework, but, I guess that's what friends do. "But this is the last time. I swear" I replied, walking off to class. Sometimes people got on my nerves. I slumped down in my seat at the back, taking out my book, pencil case and notebook. The teacher merely glared at me and went back to teaching. I never liked her anyway. I got bored and began to doodle, mindlessly drawing whatever came into my head. That same stupid sign! The two intersecting eyes, with an eyeball in the middle. Figures. It's probably from the internet.

After I had finished the days classes, I walked home. The same old journey. I'd walk two streets away from school, then turn left, then follow that road until you reached the forest. It wasn't a proper forest, just a lot of trees in the park. Listening to my headphones, I carry on walking. Trees and a little bit of darkness don't scare me. I reached my house and walked inside. Silence. Mom and dad were out. I finished my homework and lounged about a bit, messing around on my laptop.

Sleep found me. I fell asleep whilst messing around on YouTube, failing to notice a video pop up from my emails. It began to play and I watched it half asleep. A silhouette, with two rectangular frames reflecting, making them the only thing visible. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, struggling to keep them open. It stared at me...or at least I thought it was. That same symbol popped up and the words 'We're watching' also etched into the screen.

Weird...

Figuring it was a prank, I shut my laptop off and snuggled into my duvet, taking my glasses off and placing them on the bedside table. The room was completely dark, but I swore that I could see two lenses reflecting at me, almost glowing. I shook it off as it could've just been my glasses. Little did I notice the grin...


End file.
